


Garden Party

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, M/M, happy birthday hinata, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: Kageyama had never received a letter, nor write one himself. The letter came in the mail this morning and ever since then, Kageyama couldn‘t find the courage to open it.---Kageyama is invited to Hinata's birthday party





	Garden Party

Kageyama stares down at a fancy green envelope in his hands with a pink blush. It‘s decorated with flowers and it smells like a perfume. There, on the right side, is written his name.

Kageyama has never received a letter, nor write one himself. The letter came in the mail this morning and ever since then, Kageyama couldn‘t find the courage to open it.

Who would have sent him a letter? It was more common to use email. But putting that aside, Kageyama hadn‘t got any friends who would do it. He had barely any friends. Most of them were his teammates and they met everyday at school. So why would someone bother with sending him this?

He slowly rips off the opening and takes out the paper inside.

The letter itself is normal. No flowers and no perfume, only what soaked in from the envelope. He reads the text: " _Dear Kageyama_ ," Kageyama scrolls down with his eyes to look at the name written in the corner. _Hinata shouyou_.

Kageyama's heart skips a beat. He haven't seen or heard about Hinata for two years and now he wants something from him?

He cluthes one hand to his heart to calm down and reads the message. It’s an invitation for a birthday party. Hinata's twenty first birthday.

Kageyama suddenly feels something weird in his stomach, like a need to meet with Hinata.

He doesn‘t question it, it‘s normal, wanting to see someone who was your long-time partner. And Hinata was not only that, he was also his best friend. He must go and see him. Yeah.

That‘s what makes him go and buy Hinata a gift, and flowers to it, because he was so hopeless with picking a gift he had to call Sugawara, one of his only friends, and he told him to do so. He was already home from shopping, now standing in front of a mirror, feeling really awkward.

Just now he started to overthink it all like he used to do with everything that had to do with social interaction. What if he misread the date or the time and he's already late and Hinata is just sitting there and waiting on him? Wait, no, even if that happens, Hinata has a lot of other friends and he wouldn't even notice that Kageyama is not there.

And what about his clothes? Aren‘t they a bit too fancy? Kageyama wears a white shirt and long black pants with suspenders. These are his best clothes. Suit would be too much for a party like that, but it‘s still a party and he was already bitched out once for not dressing well for a school party from Sugawara.

Aren‘t those flowers a weird gift for a guy? But Sugawara told him that Hinata will be happy with them. And he knews they’re Hinata’s favorites.

His eyes squeeze shut as he exhales nervously. He must calm down.

He looks at the clock on the wall. If he doesn't leave right now, he won‘t make it on time.

He's late. He blames it on being so nervous and he curses himself for panicking so much, but he still can‘t calm down and this doesn‘t help at all.

The garden, where the party is supposed to be at, is big. It takes him some time to find the center.

Party seems to have begun already and so he just mixes between all of the people. He doesn‘t know anyone. He supposes these are Hinata's new classmates and teammates. He meets Noya and Tanaka, but he avoids them and hopes they haven‘t noticed him.

When he finds him, Hinata is encircled by some girls. They are all trying to chat with him at once and they are wishing him happy birthday and pass him their gifts.

Kageyama slows down to waver once more. What if Hinata doesn‘t want to see him at all. He invited him just because he wanted to be polite. Or he‘ll be angry that Kageyama is late.

But before Kageyama can walk away, Hinata looks his way. Their eyes meet, Kageyama's so nervous and Hinata's bright as always. The smaller boy smiles on him and gestures for him to come closer. Kageyama gulps and approaches him. When he does, despite of all the girls around, Hinata jumps at him and hugs him.

"Kageyama~" he still acts like a kid. _He hadn‘t changed since high school_ , Kageyama thinks and smiles at his partner. Then he realises he holds his gift and the flowers and he hands it to Hinata. "H-happy birthday."

Hinata puts the gift aside, not even looking inside and smells the flowers. He knows that Kageyama picked those on purpose, because he remembers Hinata saying they‘re his favorite.

"Thank you." Hinata says and hands the flowers to one of those girls. She hurries to put them into a vase.

Kageyama is sure he's blushing like mad. He can‘t help it. He is with Hinata for the first time after graduation. They planned on visiting each other in unversity, but sadly, their shedule didn‘t match at all. Kageyama hoped they will meet again one day. The day had come and he feels more intense than he expected.

He feels like exploding from all the nervousness, but he's so happy.

Hinata seems to enjoy it, too. Not only the party, but Kageyama's presence itself. It may be only Kageyama's wish that Hinata is actually happy about him being here.

Hinata’s clothes can’t go unnoticed. He wears a shirt, too, but it’s full of flowers. And he’s got a bowtie around his neck. _He looks so cute_ , Kageyama thinks.

"Come with me." Hinata grabs his hand and drags him somewhere away from other guests. As they leave the girls, they‘re followed with a wave of giggles and squeals.

Hinata leads him deeper into the garden. They walk along lot of pretty and tropical flowers and Kageyama can‘t help but stare. The garden is well kept and styled, it’s really a good place to organize a party at.

"They‘re pretty right?" Hinata asks like he was reading his mind. He points to one of the flowers and picks it up.

Kageyama opens his mouth and nods. Not as pretty as you are, he wants to say, and then he blushes, realising what is he thinking about.

Kageyama shakes his head and looks back at the scenery around them. He needs to calm down. He's not sure what had happened to him that he feels this way, but he should stop it, or he may do something stupid.

"This garden belongs to Yachi's grandma.“ Hinata explains and plays with the flower in his hand. „She allowed me to make a party if we‘re careful and we won‘t destroy the plants. She's really kind." Hinata keeps talking about the garden and about the kinds of flowers you can find here, but Kageyama can‘t concentrate. All he thinks about is how would the flowers look nice in Hinata's hair.

Hinata pulls him forward as they cross a wooden bridge. The water is splouching and bubbling and it helps Kageyama to get rid of those ridiculous thoughts and he finally calms down.

He bets the water is pretty cold, but he just wants to jump into the river. He's too hot all over with the way he's reacting to Hinata. The fact that they‘re holding hands fills his body with heat.

Hinata leads him away from the water, away from the sounds of his party in the background and deeper into the silent beauty of the garden. When they finally stop, it’s on a beautiful place. All around them are bushes and trees full of flowers of every color and the sun is shining from between the groove of the trees. This spot has a nice and calm atmosphere, too. The party is so far away he can‘t hear it anymore. He hears only sounds of chirping birds and his beating heart.

He looks down into Hinata's eyes and he's met with fire. Hinata stares back at him, his eyes smiling. It’s the look he gets when he’s about to do a quick, Kageyama knows the look better than anyone. His cheeks heat up under the stare and he tries to look away from them, but he can‘t. He's drawn into the flame of Hinata’s eyes like a moth.

Before he can speak up, Hinata hugs him once more.

"I missed you." Hinata says into his shirt and rubs his head into Kageyama's stomach. It kind of tickles. "It's been _two whole years_." He points out his every word with a squeeze of his hold on Kageyama.

Kageyama wraps his arms around the smaller boy and closes his eyes. "I missed you too." He answers. Of course he did. "I lost my partner. There‘s noone in my club who‘s at least half as good as you." He says. He means it. It’s not the same anymore. Since the duo parted, Kageyama was never trully excited for a match.

After these words, Hinata squeezes him again, longer and tighter. Even though he can’t see his face, Kageyama is sure Hinata’s blushing. He knows how important are these things to Hinata. He’s still trying to become the best.

Kageyama can feel Hinata’s heart now. It’s beating fast in his chest, speeding up with the compliment.

"Me too. Noone can bring out the best out of me like you did. It sucks."

He finally lets go of Kageyama. It should be relieving, not being squeezed so hard you can‘t breathe, but it‘s uncomfortable instead. A cold wind blows between their bodies. Kageyama shivers. He wants to feel the heat of Hinata's body.

"I'm so happy you came," Hinata tells him with a shy smile. He twists his hair with the fingers of one hard and looks around. _Adorable_ , Kageyama thinks.

"I'm happy, too." He admits. He takes the small flower from Hinata’s hand and places it into his hair, right above his ear.

Hinata’s cheeks turn pink, just like the flower. It makes him look so beautiful.

Hinata touches the flower and looks up at Kageyama in suprise. In that moment, Kageyama loses it completely. He grabs Hinata‘s shoulders and looks at his partner for a few seconds before leaning down and kissing his lips softly.

Hinata squeaks in suprise, but soon he kisses back with more force. He closes his eyes and exhales into Kageyama's lips, then he wraps his arms around Kageyama's neck for support and stands up on his tiptoes. Kageyama holds him around the waist for more balance.

He presses harder.

 _I Love You_. He tries very hard to deliver the message clearly. He can’t stop, he has to confess his feelings.

And Hinata doesn‘t want him to stop either. He kisses back forcefully.

Kageyama squeezes him tightly around his waist and kisses him again and again.

When they pull back, Hinata is smiling widely and Kageyama bets that he does, too.

Few moments pass when the boys only look at each other and process what has just happened between them. Kageyama's heart is racing and his lips are trembling in a victorious smile. Hinata leans on his chest to listen to the same rhythm that echoed in his own chest.

"Thank you." He exhales. Then he raises his head and Kageyama is met with a bright smile. He exclaims joyfully: "This is the best gift ever!"


End file.
